the dark crest
by dragonman200
Summary: this is a story of the crest past and the opposite crest
1. The characters

Me: this is my first fan fiction

Davis: you rally making this

Me: yes I am Davis

Davis: well make sure I'm in it

Cody: we are all in it right Carl

Me: yes you are

Davis: good

Me: let's start

* * *

The characters

Characters: Tai, mat, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, t.k., Kari, ken, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Carl

Digimon: Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Wormmon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Elecmon

Crest: Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Kindness, and Miracles

Digieggs: Hope, Light, Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Reliability


	2. Chapter 1

Davis: that is it that sucks

Me: that is not it that is just the characters that is not the story

Davis: I don't care just get to the story so I have something to complain about

Tai: Davis don't be like that

Me: thanks Tai

Tai: your welcome

Davis: stop making out and get on with the story

Mat: go to h*ll Davis

Me: I don't own digimon I'm just a fan

* * *

Chapter 1: in the beginning

Let's start the story at the beginning of the digital world In the beginning of the digital world there was ten forces that control the world and they were courage, friendship, love, knowledge, sincerity, reliability, hope, light, kindness, and Miracles

But then a connector to the dark ocean twisted the fabric of the digital world and the forces got spit and made the dark powers fear, enemies, hatred, dumbness, disingenuous, untrustworthiness, despair, darkness, cruelty, and tragedy

Then after humans mad contact the 20 forces toke human form and then connected to 10 digimon courage and fear made contact with a digimon named Agumon, friendship and enemies made contact with a digimon named Gabumon, love and hatred made contact with a digimon named Biyomon, knowledge and dumbness made contact with a digimon named Tentomon, sincerity and disingenuous made contact with a digimon named Palmon, reliability and untrustworthiness made contact with a digimon named Gomamon, hope and despair made contact with a digimon named Patamon, light and darkness made contact with a digimon named Gatomon, kindness and cruelty made contact with a digimon named Wormmon, and miracles and tragedy made contact with a digimon named Elecmon

Then after years and years of fighting the forces turned into what you know as the crest and that is the story of the crest people as we will call them

* * *

Davis: that the story I tolled you it will suck and man did that suck

Me: Davis that is just the first chapter there is more coming soon

Davis: and the rest will suck

Mat: don't lessen to him he is just jealous that he is not the mane character

Davis: I I'M NOT JEALOUS

Tai mat and Cody: right (sarcastically)

Davis: **I I'M NOT**

Me: ok stop it now I am stopping this now the next chapter will be up soon


	3. Chapter 2

Tai: Carl you don't have to wearer about Davis now

Me: what did you do Tai?

Tai: I just showed him who's the bosses

Me: get him in here because who will read his lines in the story

Mimi: Carl is right if you relay want to do that then do it when the story is finally done

Me: thanks Mimi

Mimi: you are welcome

Me: now get him in hear

Tai: fine

Davis: I'm going to kill you Tai

Me: stop that you two I don't own digimon I am just a fan

* * *

Chapter 2: the move

Carl's preseason

Me: I love my mom because me and my mom are moving to Japan not my dad or sitter

Carl's mom: Carl it is time to go

Me: I'm coming mom

Carl's mom: hoary up and remember it is going to be a long trip so bring some entertainment

Me: ok

(On the plane to Japan)

Me: so mom where is are seats

Carl's mom: in first class

Me: that is alsome

Carl's mom: I was thinking that you will like it

Announcer: the plane will take off in ten minutes for non-stop to Japan take your seats

Carl's mom: let's take are seats now it is 6 hours to Japan

(6 hours later)

Announcer: Welcomes to Japan make sure you have your entire luggage and enjoy your stay

Me: do we have a home already

Carl's mom: yes we do but you have school in 1 hour so I'll get you to school ok

Me: ok but you will pick me up when school ends

Carl's mom: ok let's go

(Later at school)

Carl's mom: here's your class Schedule

Me: ok see you after school

Carl's mom: see you

(later in class)

Teacher: every one we have a new student

Me: you want me to intro dues my self

Teacher: yes i do

Me: ok my name is Carl Jon Jules Madsen i like anime, manga, and trading card games that is about it

Teacher: now take your seat

Me: ok(take my seat)hi what is your name

Kari: my name is Kari Kamiya how about we meet in the park with me and my other friends at 5:00pm how about it

Me: shore

Kari: that is grate

(After school)

Me: mom good your here and i have a new friend

Carl's mom: that is grate you got a friend on the very first day of school


	4. Chapter 3

Davis: your story sucks so fare and I'm not in it yet to

Me: Davis you're in this chapter

Davis: ok

Me: I don't own digimon I am just a fan

* * *

Chapter 3: the park

Carl's precession

Me: Kari should be here some where

Kari: over hear Carl

Me: ok I am coming

Kari: good you made it Carl I want I to meet my other friends over here is Davis

Davis: what's up

Kari: here is Cody and Yolei

Cody: pleased to meet you

Yolei: same here

Kari: this t.k. and mat there brothers

t.k.: nice to meet you Carl is that right

Me: yes it is

Kari: here is Joe and Sora

Sora: nice to meet you

Joe: same here

Kari: this is Izzy and ken

Izzy: charmed to meet you Carl

Ken: it is cool to see a new friend of Kari's

Kari: and finally this is my brother Tai

Tai: Kari doesn't get many friend that she introduces to all her other friend you should be horned

Kari: Tai you should not be like that don't listen to him

Me: wait you all have the same thing on your waist

Kari: what o you are talking about this o there just toys we all got but there discounted now

Me: ok so what do you want to do

(Izzy's computer beeps)

Me: what was that

Izzy: that was just my laptop I have a new email I'll see what it is

Me: dose he always bring his laptop to the park

Tai: he brings it every where

Izzy: Carl you have to go

Me: but why

Izzy: everyone else has to do something else

Davis: was that email from Mimi

Izzy: yes it was

Kari: sorry Carl but you do have to go

Me: fine see you at school Kari

Kari: ok


	5. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own digimon I'm just a fan

* * *

Chapter 4: the Miracles crest comes

Carl's precession

Me: sorry I forgot my bag

Izzy: Carl

Me: what where is everyone else Izzy

Izzy: uuuuummmmm

Me: they were here just a second ago

Izzy: uuuuummmmm

(Izzy's laptop starts to glow)

Me: what is happening Izzy

Izzy: I don't know Carl

Me: something is coming out

(A light hits Carl's watch)

Me: what just happened why is my watch glowing

Izzy: I still don't know Carl

(Carl's watch stopped glowing)

Me: my watch locks difrent somehow

(something comes out of carl's watch)

Izzy: is that what I think it is

Me: what do you think it is

Izzy: but that is imposable all the crest are accounted for there is no more

Me: what is a crest Izzy

(A tag with a crest realises)

Me: what is this Izzy

Izzy: but that is imposable there shouldn't be any more crests

Me: what is a crest Izzy

Izzy: better then telling you it will be easier to show you Carl come with me

(Carl and Izzy goes to a library)

Izzy: where is the computer

Librarian: right over there

Izzy: thanks come Carl

Me: um ok

Izzy: point your watch to the computer and say digi port open

Me: ok (confused) digi port open

(Carl and Izzy get sucked into the computer)


	6. Chapter 5

Davis: where was I in that chapter Carl

Me: in the digital world Davis

Kari: Davis stop this

Me: I don't own digimon I'm just a fan

* * *

Chapter 5: the dark crest attack

Carl's precession

(Play "I'm going digital")

Me: what is going on why am in new clothes and where am I

Izzy: the digital world

Me: ok but what about the clothes

Izzy: well we don't know much about that all we know about that the new digidestined get them when they come to the digital world

Me: what is a digidestined

Davis: what are you doing here Izzy

Izzy: I came here because of the new digidestined

Davis: what new digidestined

Me: um I think that's me

Davis: Carl what are you doing here... what is that on your neck

Izzy: it is a tag and I crest I never seen before

Davis: I have everyone get over here

Kari: what do you what Davis...

Mat: what are you doing here Carl

Yolei: why do you have the sign of Miracles

Izzy: how do you know that I don't know that I don't even know that and I have the crest of Knowledge

Cody: it is because why have seen the crest before in America

Unown voice: they are right Yolei

Me: who is that

Izzy: it is Gennai

Mat: what are you doing here Gennai

Gennai: to give you your crest

Izzy: but you can't aren't they protecting the digital world

Gennai: well there is a new threat that came to the digital world threw the backdoor of the digital world...

Tai: what there was a backdoor and no protection

Gennai: there was protection and it was the crest of Miracles

Sora: why was it the only crest protecting the backdoor to the digital world

Gennai: because it was the only crest that is undetectable to anything except for the crest

Joe: then how could it be penetrated

Gennai: because it is crest that are attacking the digital world

T.K.: why would the crest be attacking the digital world they always protect the digital world

Gennai: it is not the crest that we know so I have the crest so here the crests of Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, and Light also ken I have taking the liberty of getting your crest of Kindness

Ken: but that is the only thing that is keeping the dark emporers base from exploding and distorting the digital world

Gennai: well the base will not explode because it is in the dark ocean so the digital world is not going to disappear because you have your crest...

Fear: but it will be destroyed by us

Hatred: you forgot to introduce yourself fear

Fear: how stupid of myself I'm fear and these are my team mates enemies, hatred, dumbness, disingenuous, untrustworthiness, despair, darkness, cruelty, and tragedy


	7. Chapter 6

Davis: Carl this story suck

Me: Davis can I talk to you outside for a couple of minutes

Mat: Carl but what about the story

Me: me and Davis will get back before our lines so can you take care of the disclaimer come on Davis

Mat: ok well Carl doesn't own digimon he is just a fan

* * *

Chapter 6: the crests and Digieggs combine

Tai's precession

Me: mat the combo

Mat: right Tai let's do it

Both: warp DNA Digivolve now

Agumon: Agumon warp Digivolve to wargraymon

Gabumon: Gabumon warp Digivolve to MetalGarurumon

Both: DNA Digivolve to Omnimon

Fear: that is easy to do enemies let's do it

Enemies: ok change

Fear: change

Blackwargraymon: DNA Digivolve to

BlackMetalGarurumon: DNA Digivolve to

Both: Blackomnimon

Izzy: what the hell you can do that

Darkness: of course we can all the crest can it is no big watch change

LadyDevimon: see

Davis: well i am not going to stand for this Veemon

Veemon: ok

Davis: digiarmor energize

Veemon: Veemon armor Digivolve toFlamedramon

Me: what is happening with my tag

Flamedramon: something is happening with me to

Davis: what is happening Flamedramon

Flamedramon: Flamedramon change to Ultimate Flamedramon


End file.
